


When Help is Offered

by EmrysBeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Merlin, M/M, Protective Arthur, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, accidental Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin's mother passed away, she figured leaving him in the hands of his stepfather would keep him safe. However, when his stepfather learned of Merlin's sexual orientation, Merlin found himself abandoned on his 18th birthday outside an adult shop, no help in sight. It isn't until after Merlin's had a frightening encounter that he meets in-training plain clothes cop Arthur Pendragon, who offers Merlin help. Frightened, Merlin can't help but accept. This situation, however, is new to the both of them, and boundaries are broken which neither boy ever expected to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A close encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well I’m not totally sure where this fic will be going, this is all I’ve got so far. This is mostly just a romance/relationship Merthur building story.This is my first time ever writing this kind of fic, so critiques are totally welcome. No flames though, please.

Curiosity killed the cat. It was something Merlin's mum had told him time after time when he'd been a little thing who hadn't been able to keep his hands off everything in grabbing range. His curiosity got the better of him time and time again whether it was burns on his hands from discovering that the stove actually was hot, or cuts on his feet from walking on glass when he hadn't been sure if it was as sharp as she had warned. (Plus he'd forgotten about it and so he hadn't worn shoes when he ran out to show his mother his school project.)

As he grew, Merlin's curiosity grew with him, no longer limiting itself to testing out of what his mother said was true or not. Too soon he was trying out ciggies (they made him cough), a shot of Will's father's whisky (it made him gag despite Will's laughing at him that he was being a sissy), and when he had reached the ripe old age of 16, he'd discovered that girls were not his cup of tea (if one could relate sexul orientation to an afternoon drink).

By this point in his life, Merlin had experienced his fair share of heartbreak. Will liked girls and had been thoroughly disgusted when he found out Merlin thought otherwise. Their friendship had come to an abrupt and bitter end. Merlin's father had died while in combat with Will's father which had only added more tension to the shattering friendship. Merlin had forced himself to move on, however, taking to playing on his phone during lunch with his earbuds blocking out the quiet jeers and rumors that flew around about his mysterious character.

He hadn't really minded being alone. Sure, his heart ached to be able to spill his secrets and laugh with someone about anything that struck him funny, but solitude was far better to whom Merlin found one day sitting at his kitchen table.

Odis was a tall, ruddy bloke who worked as a cook where Merlin's mum was a waitress. Despite Merlin's warnings of his uneasy feelings about the man, Merlin's mum was besotted. Besides, she told him, Merlin needed a father figure in his life who he could count on for the things Merlin's mum didn't think she could provide. Despite Merlin desperately telling her to make the man shove off, it was only four months before Odis had moved into the house along with a marriage license and a strange piggish attitude that had only materialized after the 'I do's'.

When Merlin's mum had come home with confession about the terminal cancer that she'd been hiding for over a year, Merlin's world had completely shattered. 

This is why you needed a father to care for you she had told him firmly. Odis will do for a father. He cares about you and your education. He'll help you get the money for Uni. Don't cry, Merlin. It's better this way.

And by the end of the week, she was in the hospital. It wasn't long after that that Merlin was attending her tiny funeral composed of only a few of her old friends. Odis had mysteriously disappeared to the old dead end street a couple blocks away with the bar on it.

Drinking became Odis' favorite pastime, and when Merlin's well hid sexuality ended being a secret via a misplaced journal entry, any resemblance of Merlin's happy childhood became nothing more than a dusty memory.

 

"Get out of my car."

His car. His car. It made Merlin's blood boil.

"It's her car," Merlin spat, hands twisting in the worn leather belt.

"Now," was the ground out reply.

"You can't do this, you know," Merlin continued as he tried to hold onto the strings of his former life. He glanced out the window at the store that could be labeled as no less than a porn shop in the part of town where one usually finds such an establishment. "I'm only just turn 18. I’m legally your son!"

"And you will be legally disowned at this rate," Odis growled, his breath stinking as it always did these days. He reached over and yanked the seatbelt from Merlin's hands before pushing the door open and shoving his legal 'son'. 

"What's the difference?" Merlin swallowed. His heart was beating rapidly, despite his calm demeanor and icy tone. "I'm on my own anyway."

"You're right, you are."

And that was it. The next thing Merlin knew, he was on his hands and knees in the gutter, and after that he was scrambling away from the car as it roared to life and took off down the road. Merlin stared after the man who was supposed to be his father, and pondered if he should seek the police as a safe haven. He didn't consider it for long because they might send him back to more of the same. Then again, it was his 18th birthday, he was technically on his own. If he could really think of nothing else, he'd go to them, but not yet.

For now, Merlin gazed up and down the dirty street which had become his temporary world. Or at least, he hoped it was temporary.

Dirt and grime clung to every store front and trash littered the oily ground. Most all the windows either had bars, or had suffered the consequences of not having bars via broken windows and plywood patching up the empty spaces. 

Most all the buildings in the area were dark and looked fairly abandoned leaving the adult shop next to him as the only option to go into, and he did not want to venture into such unknown territory. He didn't care if he preferred guys over girls, that didn't mean he had planned on venturing in somewhere like that. 

When his so called father had found out about his preferences, he'd told Merlin that this place was only fitting for boys like him. He had gone a step further and made Merlin's skin prickle when he's told Merlin that he could find work to support himself somewhere in these parts. The only kind of work available around here made Merlin's heart drop, despite his brave face as he tried to make a decision. 

The street was fairly abandoned, however a black car suddenly turned slowly onto the dead end street and Merlin's face paled slightly. He stumbled backwards uneasily, before his eyes landed on the brightly lit store, and Merlin worried his lip. As the car drew closer, Merlin stumbled into the store and through the rickety door. A man reading a paper at the desk looked over the top, and then scrambled to his feet.

"What're you doing in here?" The man growled. "Out, I don't give service to kids. Move it, I'm not getting another lawsuit on my hands. Go!"

Merlin bit his lip nervously before at the door, pondering his best move. The shop owner glowered at him for a moment more before pointing angrily at the world outside.

“Out, now,” the man commanded, however when he saw the tears leaking down Merlin’s face, the man gave pause to the situation. “Hey kid, whatcha doing here anyway?”

“I… I just…” Merlin stuttered, looking out the door to see that the car had driven away by now. He could venture outside (going to the police was looking like a better and better option) however he had no idea where he really was and with his cellphone most way to dead, he couldn’t easily navigate the unknown area. Finally he turned to the store owner and said lamely: “I’m lost.”

“Great,” the store owner ground his teeth, sighing as he glanced at the glass area of the door. “Get away from the glass first and then tell me what you’re even doing around here.”

“I just…” Merlin stuttered, wondering how much of his situation to give away. Finally, feeling defeated, he decided to give a half truth. “My dad dropped me off here. We got in a fight.”

“Well, then you can wait outside until he comes to pick you up,” the man shrugged, snatching his newspaper again. “Not my problem, kid. Go on, leave.”

“I… I’ve been wandering searching for a place to be open,” Merlin lied quickly. “And so I don’t think my dad would find me here, that’s why I’m lost and I have to… To find a… A bus or something.”

“Nearest bus station is far away, kid,” the man told Merlin. “So… You’re dad can’t find you, you don’t think?”

Merlin studied the man, suddenly backing up uneasily. The situation was making him increasingly uncomfortable, and the look on the man’s face wasn’t helping matters.

“I mean, I’m sure he could,” Merlin added. “But… He wouldn’t yet necessarily, I don’t think. I think he just… He wouldn’t be sure where to go yet and I just think that, maybe, he would be confused and… I think I should find somewhere like a bus station so I can find him…” 

“Well now,” the man studied Merlin, looking over the skinny, nervous boy who was shivering in a blue hoodie. “Your dad left you here and now you want to take a bus and get away, I see how it is. Your dad’s not coming back for you, is he… Well, yeah I think I’ve got an old map of the bus stations in back. Come on, kid.”

Merlin immediately balked at that and backed further away as the leering man unlocked a door into the back of the store and motioned for Merlin to follow him.

“I… I’ll wait here and you can get them,” Merlin stuttered, swallowing hard as his eyes flickered toward the door. 

“Now come on kid,” the man urged Merlin. “Don’t make trouble. Come back and get them.”

Merlin’s breath sped up as he edged toward the door, however in moments the man was over the counter and grabbing Merlin’s arm.

“Come on, kid,” the man hissed, which made Merlin pale and fight valiantly to escape the man’s iron grip.

“Let me go!” Merlin cried, twisting to get away, and he was shocked when he was let go in moments. His release was accompanied by the jingle of a bell over the door. Merlin’s eyes shot toward it to see a blonde man dressed in a black sweatshirt enter the store, his eyes vigilant they locked with Merlin’s for a moment. Merlin realized that the store owner had stepped quickly away and was busying himself with a rack of magazines. 

“Hello,” the store owner glanced up nonchalantly. “How can I help you?”

“Just looking around,” the blonde man spoke smoothly, tearing his eyes from Merlin’s. He sauntered over to the frightened boy, who skittered backwards.

“You’re a bit young to be in here,” the newcomer spoke, and the store owner spoke up.

“Don’t worry about him,” the store owner said. “He’s legal, just turned 18, didn’t you kid?”

“I…” Merlin trailed off, but when he was met with a sharp look from the owner, he had the idea that lying was probably a better option. It was unlikely that this newcomer would give him any help. “I did. Just… Just recently.”

“Got it,” the blonde man said, his voice highly suspicious. “Well, I just planned to look around for a bit.”

The store owner glowered as the blonde man puttered around the store, and Merlin’s eyes searched for the exit. Taking a deep breath, Merlin figured he had very little to lose by going for it, so he practically sprinted for the relative safety of outside, ignoring a soft growl from behind him. When he found himself back on the cold street, he was amazed at the relief that came washing over him. Taking a few deep breaths, Merlin decided to wander down the street in the direction his supposed father had gone, however there was another soft tinkle of a bell and he glanced behind himself to see the blonde man exiting. Merlin’s breath once again sped up, and he began to speed walk away from the place, however he was terrified to hear sneakers slapping the pavement behind himself, and in moments, the blonde man had caught his arm in an iron grip.

“Wait,” the man spoke up, spinning Merlin around. “You need help? You lost?’

“Let me go,” Merlin growled, twisting away, and the man nodded gently. 

“I will, if you promise not to run,” the man told Merlin. For some reason, the man’s blue eyes seemed hold a sense of security, and Merlin was almost shocked to find himself nodding slowly. The blonde man let go of Merlin’s arm, which the boy in turn began to rub to get the circulation moving again. “Now, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you. If you need help, just tell me. Really, I will help you.”

“I can’t trust you,” Merlin muttered, putting a little distance between them. “And I… I’m fine.”

“Look, my car is right over there,” Arthur pointed to a black car at the end of the block. “If you need a ride, I can take you anywhere you need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Merlin cried, backing up in fear, and the man sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Look,” the man told Merlin slowly. “You don’t need to, but know that there’s not going to be any other help around him. I can promise you that. There’s little to nothing good in these parts, especially for someone lying about their age. No way you’re 18. Look, I swear I won’t hurt you. I have a feeling you’re not hanging around here voluntarily, I can take you anywhere. Home, a friend’s house, a police station, anywhere. I can’t say more out here, but if you get in the car, I… I can tell you further.”

“No way!” Merlin cried, his eyes wide. 

“Do you need help?” the man asked, which made Merlin shift uneasily, not answering the question. “Okay, so I can help you.”

“How do I know I can trust you,” Merlin muttered. “I don’t even know your name.”

“My name is Arthur, and yours?” Arthur asked gently, studying the younger boy.

“Merlin,” Merlin muttered. “I’m still not getting in your car. Anything you want to tell me, tell me out here.”

“Look, I can’t tell you out here. Just come over to the car. Just… Just get in and I swear I won’t lock any of the doors. I won’t start the car. You can get out and run at any time, okay? It’s not safe for you to stay in these parts alone,” Arthur told Merlin, who swallowed and glanced again at the black car. He really had no better alternative, and yet getting in a car with some random guy seemed the stupidest idea of his life. Still, he slowly walked toward the car and when Arthur opened the door for him, Merlin tentatively sat on the seat. Arthur closed the door, leaving it unlocked, before entering his own side and closing the door.

“Better talk fast,” Merlin told him, his breath quick. “Or I’m running.”

“Look,” Arthur suddenly reached into his jacket, which made Merlin leap backwards in fear, however Arthur simply rolled his eyes and pulled out a wallet. He flipped it open, and Merlin’s jaw dropped at the badge inside. “I’m a plainclothes cop, in training.”

“How old are you?” Merlin blurted out in shock, staring at the young man.

“I’m 20, now it’s your turn,” Arthur told him. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m 18,” Merlin admitted quietly. “I… My dad abandoned me… It’s… Today is my 18th birthday… Happy birthday, right...”

“I see…” Arthur spoke slowly. “I… I see. Okay, well I’m bringing you back to the station, if that’s alright with you. Unless you’ve got any friends or family where I can drop you off?”

“No,” Merlin looked down. “No I… I’m kind of completely alone in the world. My mum was an only child, I’m an only child, and my only friend kind of abandoned me…”

“Okay, well I’m bringing you to the station. Lock the door, will you? It’ll be okay, Merlin. We’ll figure something out,” Arthur promised before starting the car and then taking them back to the station.


	2. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who reviewed :) I wrote this this morning and I want to get it posted before I forget.

“Hey lad, good to see you back. Who’s the kid?”

Arthur had brought Merlin back to the station, and the boy was trailing tentatively along behind him. He half peaked out around Arthur to see a shaggy man reclining in a chair munching on a donut. He raised his eyebrows and grinning at Merlin before his eyes traveled back to Arthur.

“Well?” the man asked. “Better talk fast and then get back there. Your father’s having a right tizzy about where you’ve been, and can’t leave the chief waiting!”

“Why’s everyone making me ‘talk fast’ today,” Arthur muttered. “Fine, I found him. He’s, uh, currently homeless, basically. Why don’t you tell him, Merlin?”

Merlin approached the desk slowly, his usual spunk virtually disappeared in light of recent events. Still he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I, uh, turned 18 today,” Merlin began, being interrupted by the man.

“Happy birthday,” the man smiled, but Arthur cleared his throat.

“Gwaine,” he warned, and Gwaine seemed to step down as he nodded for Merlin to continue.

“Well, my mum died a while back, and my stepfather just abandoned me. He won’t take care of me anymore. I have no other family,” Merlin looked down. “I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Oh… Hey, that’s rough,” Gwaine spoke gently as sympathy filled his eyes and he looked to Arthur. “So… He’s too old for foster care or anything…”

“I’m aware,” Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. “But I figured I’d talk to all you fellows and see what the best course of action is.”

“I don’t have any money,” Merlin spoke up, his voice still quiet. “But I’m happy to work! I’m done with school, just finished about a week ago.”

“Graduated?” Gwaine asked.

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded. “I, uh, got into Newcastle University but obviously I’m can’t go… I should notify them…”

Gwaine shared a sad look with Arthur before putting his feet down and standing. He marched over to Merlin and offered the boy his half eaten donut, which made Merlin chuckle but wrinkle his nose.

“No thanks,” Merlin shook his head as he chuckled softly. Gwaine shrugged before popping the rest in his mouth and shoving a thumb at a back door.

“Seriously though, Arthur,” Gwaine spoke up. “You’d best get back to your father. He’s wondering how your patrol went. I can take care of Merlin.”

“Thank you,” Arthur nodded, disappearing into the back, and Gwaine nodded for Merlin to sit on a bench.

“So, where’d your old man leave you?” Gwaine asked, wincing when he heard the answer. “You’re lucky Arthur found you. He’s a good boy. His father’s the chief so I quite honestly feel there’s a bit of favoritism going on, but honestly, his father treats him little different than the rest of us-tough. There’s high expectations ‘round here. Arthur’s in training. Graduated early and went straight off to Uni, he did. He’ll probably soon become one of the force. His father’s retiring any day now anyway, and we all know Leon’ll take his place. Leon’s another officer, doesn’t work so late at night though. I’m the night shift guy. It’s good to meet you by the way. You sure are quiet for a kid your age, Merlin!”

“Maybe if I got a word in edgewise, I wouldn’t be!” Merlin laughed, his spirits brightening. Gwaine shrugged sheepishly before nodding for Merlin to keep talking.

“Why don’t you tell me a few less depressing left facts,” Gwaine suggested with a smile. “Whatcha do for fun, kid?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin shrugged. “To be honest, I studied a lot in school so I could get into Uni… I like to read, listen to music, sometimes I even mix my own stuff! That’s about it…”

“Funny, I wouldn’t have pegged you as a nerd,” Gwaine smiled good heartedly, nudging Merlin to show he was joking.

“Eh, I’m more that kid in the back who never talks but aces everything,” Merlin smiled, feeling more at ease by the moment. “You know, that kid who always has his earbuds in but can still hear the teacher. I mean, I wasn’t always! But… My best friend kind of left me in high school and then I figured that was the easiest course of action. Plus my dad had died recently, so I wasn’t much for laughing and chatting at the moment.”

“Oh kid, I’m sorry,” Gwaine’s sympathy seemed to grow tenfold. “My dad died too. I barely knew him. He was on a police force, and he got shot…”

“Mine was in the army, I hardly ever saw him,” Merlin looked down. “He didn’t come home much…”

“Hey, I went through that but I’m still here! I know you’ll get through it too,” Gwaine smiled, and Merlin beamed.

“Thanks,” Merlin nodded, glancing up when Arthur exited, a deep frown on his face.

“What’s up?” Gwaine asked, studying Arthur carefully.

“Merlin…” Arthur trailed off slowly. “I’m afraid there’s not much we can do for you…. You’re 18, so you’re legally on your own…”

Merlin paled, casting a side glance at Gwaine as he tried to keep up a strong front.

“I… I understand,” Merlin stutted. “So… Okay… I… Okay…”

“Wait, you expect him to just go… Be homeless?!” Gwaine declared in shock, vaulting from his chair, but Arthur held his hands up as a peace offering.

“Of course not,” Arthur shook his head. “Merlin, that’s not right. I know you have nowhere to go. Legally you’re on your own but… You by no means need to accept my offer, but I live in a flat a couple blocks from here. There’s an empty room… It’s yours if you want it. I can try to contact your father and see if I can talk to him and figure something out. You can look around for a job somewhere, I know of a little corner shop looking for a guy to work weekends.”

“Really?” Merlin’s mouth dropped in shock as he stared at Arthur, hope growing in his eyes. He glanced at Gwaine who was nodding in approval, and Merlin smiled. “Thank you… Thank you so much I… Thank you!”

“No, it’s really the least I could do,” Arthur shook his head. “I’ll help you get your feet back on the ground, it’s not right for that not to happen. We’d better go, my father’s said I’m done for the night. Careful Gwaine, okay?”

 

“Got it,” Gwaine nodded smiling. “I can handle the old tyrant.”

“Gwaine…” Arthur warned, but Gwaine simply laughed, patting Merlin’s on the shoulder before smiling and sauntering back to the desk. Arthur then turned to Merlin. “Come on, my car’s out front. Let’s go, Merlin.”

Merlin followed Arthur, now chatting much more about anything that came to mind, and Arthur smiled.

“Gwaine cheer you up?” Arthur asked as he unlocked the car and the two slipped inside.

“Yeah, he’s cool,” Merlin smiled. “Um, thanks again, by the way.”

“Stop thanking me,” Arthur shook his head. “I joined the force so I could help people… And my father kind of made me, but I wanted to be this or a fireman.”

“A fireman?” Merlin laughed suddenly. “Sorry, I don’t know why I find that funny…”

“I don’t either,” Arthur chuckled. “You’re a strange one, Merlin, but I think I’ll like having you as a flat mate.”

 

“I can cook!” Merlin suddenly offered up. “I had to cook for my father!”

“Excellent, I can’t,” Arthur laughed. “And I’m getting really sick of Chinese take out every night.”

“Oh, I love Chinese,” Merlin blushed, which made Arthur laugh.

“Try having it for three months straight,” Arthur told him, which made Merlin nod. He hesitated, before speaking up.

“Why don’t you live with your father?”

Arthur stiffened, pulling the car to a stop outside of a large apartment building. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, before saying simply, “We don’t always get along.”

“I see,” Merlin spoke slowly, clearing his throat before speaking up again. “Are we here?”

“We’re here,” Arthur nodded. “Come on, we’re on the top floor.”

Arthur lead Merlin up some steps and then into a lobby nice enough to be that of a five star hotel. The younger boy tailed behind Arthur over to an elevator which popped open in moments, a soft ding echoing in the quiet lobby, accompanied only by classical music. The two stepped in before Arthur typed a code in the keypad. He had Merlin memorize it as they went up, and soon the doors slid open revealing a beautiful penthouse bathed in creams.

“Welcome home,” Arthur smiled as he strode inside. “Come on, or the elevator will take you down again!”

Merlin slowly walked into the amazing little place, gazing out of a window from which you could see the lights of London shining over the bay like twinkling little stars. He ran his hands over a modern white couch and marveled at the thick white rug under his feet.

“You live here?” Merlin asked in a small awed voice.

“I’d hope so,” Arthur called from where he was fishing around the refrigerator. “Otherwise I’d be questionably stealing people’s codes. Come on, you had dinner yet? I’m warming up yesterday’s take out meal. By the way, feel free to order any food for cooking if you want to cook. They’ll deliver up for us.”

Merlin wandered into the very modern brown and stainless kitchen area. Sitting at the island counter, he smiled as Arthur handed him a plate of chow mien with what appeared to be prawns and spring rolls. It was far fancier ‘Chinese take out’ than he’d ever seen.

“Eat up,” Arthur smiled and threw Merlin some chopsticks, which Merlin clumsily tried to use. Arthur laughed and asked Merlin to talk about himself, which Merlin happily obliged by. When the meal was over, Arthur set the dishes aside and proclaimed that the maid would deal with them before leading Merlin up some stairs and to a white and brown bedroom with a furry rug which Merlin couldn't wait to run over in bare feet.

“I’ll be in the room next door, just shout if you need me,” Arthur told him, before disappearing back into the hall. Immediately, Merlin yanked his boots and socks off before running his feet over the wonderfully soft rug. He giggled childishly as he sat down on it, reveling in it’s little curls of brown, before leaping to his feet to stare out of the huge glass doors. A brown chair sat outside, but he figured opening the door would just let cold air in. Instead, he pulled the drapes closed so he could change, and then he bounced into bed, jumping up and down on the pliant mattress a few times before collapsing in happy wonder, sniffing at the clean smell of the new fabric.

Snuggling under the sheets, Merlin wondered at how the day had gone, and how Arthur’s talk with Odis. Despite his childlike wonder at his new surroundings, tears suddenly prickled his eyes as he thought of his old room and all the things he’d had to leave behind when he’d been kicked out, including an old note from his mother which he’d taken to reading at night when he felt sad. Oh, how he wished he could trace the letters now, reading and rereading his mother’s last words to him.

Merlin felt a little sob escape himself, but he bit his knuckle and tried to make the urge go away, before hugging a fluffy pillow to his chest and falling asleep.

******************************

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and thank you for Kudos too! The pictures above, in order, are the living room and kitchen for Arthur's penthouse and Merlin's room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Merlin’s eyes blinked open the next open, he leaped up in bed before remembering where he was and falling back, panting. He tossed aside the pillow that was still clutched to his chest before stumbling to his feet and slipping his day clothes back on. Merlin then stumbled out of the room, only to stop when he heard Arthur arguing loudly with someone. It took him a moment to realize that Arthur must be on the phone with someone, and Merlin retreated back a few steps. He hesitated, however Merlin decided that he could eavesdrop just this once.

“You are the most insensitive… So what if he is, he’s your son!” Arthur was yelling, and Merlin paled. So, he was taking to Odis… And Odis had probably told Arthur why Merlin was on the street. Merlin’s heart sped up as he began to fear that Arthur, too, might throw him out.

“How dare you, sir!” Arthur suddenly exploded, his rage seeing to reverberate around the house, and Merlin winced, flinching backwards. “I have no such intentions and suggesting such a thing to an officer of the law is absolutely- Yes I am! I told you that! Yes well, I am coming by to meet with you in person, perhaps Merlin would like to pick some things up? I- Fine, I’ll be over in just a few minutes then. When? Good, then I’ll take them today. Yes, he is staying with me. No! You- Hello? Hello! Ugh!”

Arthur slammed the phone down before stomping up the stairs, and Merlin retreated to his on his bed and gazed out the window as there was a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” Merlin called softly, and a few moments later Arthur entered, his face both guilty and sad.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Arthur said as he sighed and sat at the bedside. “Sleep well?”

Merlin shrugged, playing with a loose fabric on his jacket sleeve, so Arthur just continued.

“I called up your father,” Arthur told the boy. “It seems you’ll be staying here for a while. Im heading over to your home to get your things. They’re in some boxes in front of your house. Do you want to come and pick out what you’d like to bring? You can bring everything, if you want, but maybe looking through them will make you decide what you want most? Merlin?”

Merlin nodded silently, looking down and waiting for this all to end. Arthur knew, surely, and so then why would he want Merlin here? He wouldn’t want to share his house with someone like Merlin. It was only a matter of time, and Merlin was bracing himself for the moment that Arthur suddenly laughed and said ‘just kidding’ or ‘sorry, my mistake, I’ll just drop you off somewhere’.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly, his voice the epitome of kindness. “Look at me Merlin, are you alright?”

Merlin slowly looked up, his eyes full of tears, and Arthur sighed. He studied the boy for a moment, before drawing him into a gentle hug.

“You’re going to be alright,” Arthur promised. “You can get a job somewhere, and I know you’ll do well at it. You’re not on your own, never think that. Someone is here to help you, always. Never think that you’re on your own.”

The kindness was too much for Merlin, and in moments he had dissolved into a fit of gasps and sobs as he clutched desperately at Arthur’s shirt, and the man sighed. After a few moments, he said soft securities to Merlin, whose desperate sobs very slowly subsided into occasional  gasps.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin spoke up softly, trying to keep the tears from his voice. “I… I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Arthur shrugged. “It’s my job to help keep people safe. I’ll help you get back on your feet, Merlin. You’re alright. Okay? You feeling a little better?”

“I think so,” Merlin sat back, wiping his eyes and frowning at the stain on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur followed Merlin’s eyes, before simply shrugging.

“I’ll go get a jacket,” he told Merlin. “You can head downstairs. Okay? Don’t be afraid Merlin.”

“Wait,” Merlin caught Arthur’s arm. He couldn’t live here under false pretence, just waiting for the moment Arthur found out and threw him out. So, instead, Merlin took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “Do you know why he threw me out?”

“Yes,” Arthur’s gaze darkened, which caused Merlin to flinch backwards in fear. This seemed to puzzle Arthur, before realization dawned and he quickly shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m just mad at him. I understand, Merlin. Never be ashamed of who you are. I know it can make fathers angry, but it’s you; it’s who you are. Don’t let anyone tell you to change.”

“Really?” Merlin asked hopefully, and Arthur smiled warmly at him.

“Really. Come on, Merlin, we’re going to get your stuff,” Arthur told him, leading Merlin down to the car. They drove along the road, Arthur pointing out the little snack store that wanted a new worker. It was close to Arthur’s apartment, and thus a very nice place. Everything in this area was of the tiptop best, so Merlin said that he’d be happy to try to get the job. The shop apparently specialized in healthy eating and strange little herbs and was owned by a little old man named Gaius who Arthur was already friends with.

“I’ll call him this afternoon,” Arthur promised Merlin. “I think you’ll like him. He’s a funny old man, but nice. He seems like your type of friend. Turn here? Okay, there’s the boxes… Let’s go.”

Arthur lead Merlin over to the ratty old boxes, and Merlin began shifting sadly through them, his eyes landing on a  portrait of himself as a little boy with his father and mother. He’d been so happy, and the wonder cross his mind if he’d ever look like that again. He grabbed the portrait, stuffing it inside his jacket before continuing to shift through the boxes, Arthur watching with a dark look.

“Look, we can do this when we get home,” Arthur suddenly spoke up. “Grab a box and get in the car, Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin sniffled and looked up, leaping to his feet when he saw the door to his house opening. Odis, disarrayed and angry, was coming down the steps, and so Merlin did as he was told. He grabbed a box of keepsakes from his mother before running for the car. Arthur grabbed the other boxes and then warned Odis to stay back.

“Get that… That creep out of here! His kind isn't welcome,” Odis told Arthur harshly, who simply nodded.

“That is understand,” Arthur spat. “Now, come no closer. I’ll be taking these and leaving.”

“Fine,” Odis growled. “Do what you want with him.”

Arthur didn’t respond. Instead he marched back to the car and placed the boxes gently in the back before revving the engine and zooming away.

“You okay, Merlin?” Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded slowly. The enraged look on his stepfather’s face would be stuck in his head for a long time to come, no doubt about. Merlin gazed out the window for a moment, memorizing his old street, before turning to Arthur.

“Thank you,” Merlin told him earnestly, but Arthur simply shrugged.

“Let’s get you home,” Arthur told him, and Merlin brightened. Home. It wasn’t really his home, it was Arthur’s, and yet it made him happy to think that while he’d been thrown from his own home, he had been welcomed into another. And in this home it seemed that he could be himself; it made Merlin beam. As Arthur continued to drive home, Merlin watched him with admiration. He truly had been saved, and Arthur was his savior.

***********************

When they got back to the penthouse, Arthur scrambled some eggs and served Merlin breakfast. The two sat in a comfortable silence during breakfast, but when the phone rang, Arthur said quickly that he’d get it. He leaped to his feet to answer the closest landline, smiling when he heard the voice on the other end.

“Hey Gwaine,” Arthur grinned. “Yup, he’s here. Yeah we did. What’s that? That… That’s ridiculous! Tell Leon that he said we could. Look, it’s his stuff! Okay, thank you, Gwaine. What’s that? Oh, sure, I’m sure Merlin would love that! Hey, Merlin, want to go to a movie with Gwaine later? I have to work this afternoon, but he thinks that maybe instead of staying here alone, you can hang out with him?”

“That’d be nice, not having to stay alone,” Merlin admitted.

“Sounds good,” Arthur spoke to Gwaine. “No! You’re not taking him to that, buddy. Okay, that sounds more like it. Merlin, you like comedy? Yup, sounds good Gwaine.”

Arthur hung up the phone only to give an encouraging smile to Merlin.

“This’ll be fun for you,” Arthur told him. “And now I’ll call up Gaius.”

Merlin nodded in agreement that it would be fun, however a small part of him wished that Arthur could also go. Still, Merlin figured he could trust Gwaine, and certainly Gwaine seemed like a lot of fun. So, Merlin prepared for the movies that afternoon, ready to have a good time.

Just as Gwaine arrived to pick Merlin up, Arthur informed the boy that Gaius had accepted the offer of Merlin working for him, and Merlin beamed at the chance of his new life. Maybe things were finally turning up. Maybe things would start going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin should really not be so optimistic... Please review :) Thanks so much for your previous review and kudos!!


	4. A semblance of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, so sorry about that :( But I wanted to stop it here, and I hope to be not too slow in updating again.

"You actually liked that movie?"

"'Course I did, kid. Humor is my kinda thing," Gwaine grinned at Merlin, who laughed and rolled his eyes, giggling as Gwaine nudged him and nodded toward a pizza place. "You want some food before I bring you back to Arthur's dull little home where you'll get served take out Chinese for the rest of the foreseeable future?"

"I dunno, I like that food, but I like pizza too!" Merlin declared as he was steered into the little pizza parlour, where music blared and teenage boys laughed in the back as they went about making the pizza.

"Whatcha like, sausage?" Gwaine asked, to which Merlin shrugged. The boy watched as Gwaine stalked up to the counter and ordered something or other before the man lead him to a booth and sat him down.

"Thank you, by the way," Merlin spoke up. "You and Arthur have been amazing. I… I honestly don't know what I would've done…"

"Hey, kid," Gwaine spoke more gently now, smiling slightly at Merlin. "I know what it's like to be abandoned for lost and left completely alone. When my father died, my mum and I were left penniless, and she soon passed from what I call a broken heart. I was left to pick up the pieces, and I can tell you that it wasn't easy! I was a bit older though… But I get it, kid. Life happens, and sometimes someone needs to come along and help you up."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Merlin swallowed, looking down as his own father and mother jumped into his mind, his real father.

"Eh," Gwaine shrugged lightly. "So, how about you, kid? Your, er, real parents both gone?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded as he blinked back tears. "I think I said before my dad died and then my mum got remarried and… My stepfather doesn't… Approve of me."

"Approve of you?" Gwaine questioned as the pizza came and he took a mouthful and chewed as he talked. "What's not to approve? You're the politest kid I've ever met!"

Merlin simply shrugged, taking a slice and chewing it slowly, savoring the chewy warm cheese and delicious dough of a food he'd been without for some time. His stepfather hadn't ever bought 'good' pizza because why buy good pizza when you can buy cardboard pizza for much less?

"Seriously, Merlin?" Gwaine questioned, studying Merlin slightly. "You have to trust I won't throw you out! You've told Arthur right? And he's an old stick in the mud."

"I've told Arthur," Merlin admitted softly. "I just… He found my diary where I was talking about… About someone I liked in my class."

"Diary eh?" Gwaine raised his eyebrows as he grinned. "Sure you don't have a little sister you got it confused with."

"Yeah," Merlin nodded as he seemed to suddenly close up, which made Gwaine stop grinning and swallow.

"Sorry, I wasn't making of you," Gwaine said quickly. "I just… People always think that, it's just… Humor is my way of making it, you know? Please, don't think I was making fun of you, please continue Merlin. You were writing about someone you like, and he didn't approve?"

"No… See, the person I liked was named… Daegal," Merlin looked down.

"Unusual name for a girl," Gwaine shrugged. "What of it?"

"It… He's not a girl…" Merlin swallowed, looking down and playing with his napkin, not wishing to see how Gwaine's eyes would widen as realization dawned. Merlin braced himself to be sent out again, but instead there was silence but for the blaring of music. Finally Merlin couldn't take it, and he looked up to see Gwaine looking very pensive.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked softly, swallowing. "It's okay… I… I can go?"

"What?" Gwaine looked up, before quickly shaking his head. "Oh, no! Don't go, it's fine! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. You've told Arthur?"

"Yeah," Merlin said as he went back to playing with his napkin. "Why?"

"I don't know… Just wondering," Gwaine swallowed down more pizza and gestured to Merlin's. "Finish up, kid, you've hardly had anything!"

Merlin smiled, glad that Gwaine wasn't throwing him out, and he was quick to finish his meal before Gwaine took him home and thanked him for a nice time.

"Take the rest of the pizza," Gwaine told Merlin. "Arthur needs a change of food."

Merlin smiled and nodded, before hurrying into the elevator and tapping the code he'd memorized. Soon he was rocketed up to Arthur's penthouse where he called that he was home, and moments later Arthur hurried downstairs and took the pizza with a happy chuckle.

"Have a good time?" Arthur asked as the stuffed the food in the freezer.

"Yes I did!" Merlin declared, wandering over to the couch and sitting tentatively.

"Arthur, is someone here?" A masculine voice suddenly called from where Merlin believed the study was located, and Arthur winced.

"Yes father," Arthur called back. "Merlin… Remember he's living here for a little while."

Arthur hurried over to Merlin and asked him to stand, whispering to be on his best behavior before a man with a air of superiority rolling off him in waves strided into the room. He studied Merlin carefully, before a look of not quite hidden disgust welled up on his face, and he simply nodded.

"The reports appear to be in order," the man told Arthur, who nodded stiffly. "I trust you will keep this little thing taboo until you've given it up."

"Father," Arthur growled, however in moments Uther had stepped over to the elevator and disappeared. Arthur swallowed hard before turning to Merlin and biting his lip in an uncharacteristic show up unease. "Sorry about that… My father had just come over to check some reports."

"Keep what little thing taboo?" Merlin asked quietly, looking down. When the older man didn't answer, Merlin asked, "Arthur?"

"He uh… Doesn't exactly like you staying here," Arthur admitted quietly. "But don't worry, I won't kick you out."

"Does it… Is it anything… When I told Gwaine today why I'd been kicked out he… He got really quiet and strange. He got lively again soon but… But he acted strangely when I told him."

"Look, don't worry about it!" Arthur suddenly had a raised voice, which made Merlin skitter backwards slightly. Immediately Arthur apologized, however Merlin looked at the ground.

"I'll forget about it," Merlin said quickly, automatically. "You… You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry!"  
"Merlin," Arthur spoke up with a frown, however in moments Merlin had dashed upstairs and into the safety of his new room, raising questions in Arthur's mind. For a moment, the man stood in contemplative silence, before he slowly stalked upstairs and knocked softly on the door, wincing when he heard Merlin gasping slightly for breath. Arthur took a deep breath of his own before speaking. "Merlin, may I please come in?"

There was no answer, and Arthur tried the door and found it to be unlocked. He slowly pushed it open and found Merlin curled in a ball on his bed, biting his knuckle as he tried to calm down. Arthur's eyes widened and he immediately hurried over to the bed, pulling Merlin into a gentle hug as he tried to comfort the boy.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologize immediately. "I just… My father used to yell before he'd… Never mind."

"Merlin," Arthur spoke with a frown. "If he ever hit you, you know we can do something about that."

"It… It wasn't often!" Merlin spoke up quickly. "And… And it's over now, right? He… He can't anymore."

"No he can't," Arthur agreed. "And you know I'll never hurt you, right? Merlin?"

"Okay," Merlin agreed, and Arthur sighed, leaning back.

"Merlin, I will never hit you, ever," Arthur spoke sternly. "Okay? You don't need to be afraid. No one can hurt you anymore."

Merlin studied Arthur for a moment, before sniffling and curling into the older boy for some hope of comfort. Arthur hushed Merlin quietly until Merlin's soft sobs went down to nothing and he gave a content sigh. Memories of his mother sprang back to him, and Merlin nuzzled desperately closer to the comfort, however Arthur stiffened slightly and forced a smile to his face.

"You should get some sleep, you must be tired," Arthur told Merlin gently as he stood, looking away from Merlin's face which was far too similar to a puppy being left to wait for hours alone until his best friend would return. Arthur slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind himself, and Merlin swallowed hard. He suddenly felt very cold, and he snuggled under his covers, shivering slightly as he drifted off to sleep, warmth and comfort in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts, and thanks so much for all the support! I'm glad you guys like it :)


	5. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone's support with this! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy another chapter :)

The next morning found Merlin downstairs, happily cracking eggs into a frying pan and adding this and that he found on the spice shelf, while Arthur worked on reports in his office. When Merlin decided the spring scrambled eggs were perfect, he called Arthur in and dished up a bowl of honey and cereal on the side.

“This is fancy,” Arthur grinned, snatching his breakfast as he sat at the island counter. “What is it?”

“Spring eggs, and honey oatmeal,” Merlin beamed at the praise. “We never had this many ingredients at home! I like cooking here.”

“I like you cooking here too,” Arthur laughed as he tried the food. “It’s nice your good for something, I’ll tell my father you're my cook.”

Merlin swallowed hard suddenly, his eyes focused on his plate. Arthur noticed the change almost immediately, but he simply frowned, confused what had caused the boy to suddenly go dark and silent.

“Merlin?” the older boy asked, nudging his friend. “You good?”

“Huh? Course I am, I’m good for cooking, but that’s about it I suppose,” Merlin murmured. “That’s what my father told me.”

The pieces clicked quickly into place, Arthur’s face paling as he shook his head rapidly.

“Oh no!” He cried. “I didn’t mean it that way! I just… I need to give my father a good reason of why you’re here. He won’t accept the theory that it’s out of the goodness of my heart, and even if he accepted it, he would dislike it and command me to throw you out unless I give him a good reason. Cooking seems good as any, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Merlin’s voice was still quiet, however his spirits lifted a little. Still, he shivered at the thought of being tossed out once again. If cooking would keep him safe with a home, he would be sure to cook every meal, that’s for sure!

“Anyway,” Arthur continued, oblivious to Merlin’s inner dialogue. “Today is your first day on the job! You excited?”

“I s’pse,” Merlin shrugged. “I’ve never had a job before, I hope I do alright…”

“You’ll do great,” Merlin was clapped on the shoulder as Arthur finished up and tossed his dishes in the sink (for the maid, Merlin presumed). “Now, run along and get dressed, and I’ll drive you over. It’s within walking distance, but I figure I can show you where it is, okay?”

“OKay,” Merlin agreed. He smiled at Arthur as the older boy hurried upstairs to grab a red leather jacket, and he fetched Merlin a brown corduroy one as well. 

“You look like you get cold easily,” Merlin was told, and the boy blushed, nodding. He slipped the jacket on, snuggling in the warmth. He hurried along as he was ushered out the door and down into the cold. The ride was quick, as the little shop was just a block down. Arthur pulled over long enough to Merlin to leap out, before telling Merlin to go right on inside and introduce himself. “I’m late for work, so I’ve got to run, but I promise you’ll be okay. Don’t worry, Merlin, I know you’ll do great.”

And then Arthur was gone, leaving Merlin to swallow hard and walk slowly into the little health and vitamin shop. It was warm in comparative to the freezing morning air. The walls were lined with little bottles, while the shelves in the middle of the store compared everything ranging from whole wheat everything, to seaweed. The place smelled of rosemary and lavender. The counter was currently empty, but Merlin could hear someone puttering around in back, and he quietly dinged the little silver bell. There was a moment of silence, and then an old man appeared at the doorway.

“Yes?” he smiled, hurrying over to the counter. “Oh… Are you Merlin?”

“I am,” Merlin beamed, the old man shaking his hand quickly.

“You do look like you could use a good dinner, Arthur’s right. I’m Gaius,” Gaius’ eyes twinkled. “Welcome. So, you’d like a job here?”

“I would,” Merlin beamed, taking a liking to the little old man immediately. “I love cooking, though I must admit I don’t know a whole lot about all those things on the walls…”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll learn,” Gaius smiled, ushering Merlin to the other side of the counter before pulling out a thick binder. “I’m sure I can teach you all you’ll need. After all, you’ll just need to look in this book for what cures many ailments and what each vitamin does. A boy in Uni to be a nutritionist came through here a few years ago and made me this. I’d hoped he’d stay, but he left this quaint little shop for bigger and greater things. However, I have you now, so I’d say that position has been filled, hm? Now, let me show you around.”

Merlin’s grand tour lasted all of ten minutes and consisted mostly of Gaius spouting off random knowledge that Merlin wouldn’t remember, at least not yet. It was very interesting, though, and he decided to speak up in question.

“How do you know all this?” he asked. “Are you a nutritionist?”

“Oh, no,” Gaius laughed. “In my day we had no such thing, not really. I am a former physician who decided I want to use my country remedies and bring them into the population. My methods of doctoring are considered old fashioned, what with this new modern medicine, but some people prefer what I have to offer, and besides, I figure this little shop can give people some yummy after school snacks. There’s a college just down the road, and then come in after call sometimes. Over in that corner are the snacks, point them in that direction.”

“Seaweed is a snack?” Merlin raised his eyebrows, to which Gaius laughed.

“Try it, you’ll like it!” he declared, grinning before retreating to the counter. “Now, always be kind to customers, but you seem like a nice boy so that was probably an unnecessary command. If Uther, Arthur’s father, comes in here, give him that little baggie. He comes in every three days, so be prepared. He gets his vitamins and then he goes, no chitchat. Other customers love to talk about their diets and health plans, so just let them. Now, can you man the counter please? I’m working on creating a more edible flavor for children’s vitamins. The current one is much too chalky. If you ever took vitamins before this, don’t anymore. I’ll be giving them to you, you’re my guinea pig. Don’t worry, Merlin! I know what I’m doing, I took many years of chemistry in a University, and take more classes every now and again. Cooking classes too, though I wouldn’t call myself a cook.”

“I love cooking!” Merlin cried happily, to which Gaius chuckled. 

“Excellent, I might use your advice now and again, in that case,” Gaius smiled. “Oh, and your paycheck comes out every two weeks for less each time, or every month for the full amount, your choice which. Some people like having a bigger wad of cash all at once, and others like me spacing it out. Think about it, it’s up to you. Same amount, either way.”

“I’ll do the first choice, less but quicker. I want to be able to pay my way with Arthur,” Merlin spoke, however Gaius simply shrugged.

“Don’t worry about him, he has a good heart, he won’t toss you out until he knows you can get on your two feet. Save up your money, Merlin, and you might be able to go to Uni yet! My products are rather expensive, so I can afford to pay you well. Besides, my room is upstairs, so I don’t take too much money for myself. Don’t worry, Merlin.”

Gaius then bustled away, leaving Merlin to man the counter. Several customers came in buying all sorts of odd things, and Merlin found he rather enjoyed hearing the people’s jubilation at their ‘go healthy’ plan, and how Gaius made it so much easier for them, by showing them what would fit them best. Merlin realized he was actually shocked when the day came to an end, and Gaius told him they were closing up shop.

“I close at 6:00 everyday, except Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays,” Gaius told him. “Then I close at 7:00. Run along home and get dinner, or and take some seaweed! If you don’t like it, give it to Arthur. I’ve been trying to get him to try it for years now. Oh, and some garlic bread too. Arthur can usually pick you up on the days I close at 7:00, but not when I close at 6:00.”

Merlin nodded, hurrying out of the store. The walk to Arthur’s flat was quick, and thankfully there was still daylight, barely. He tapped in Arthur’s code and shot up to his apartment. Merlin smiled and tossed off his jacket, however he froze within seconds of entering the penthouse, for on the couch sat a man Merlin didn’t recognize.

The man turned, an angry look on his face, and Merlin skittered backwards uneasily. 

“Who’re you?” The man spat, and Merlin swallowed hard.

“Merlin, who’re you?” He squeaked.

“Why are you here? Are you the reason he won't tell anyone? You look too young. Well you know what? This is exactly why I'm breaking it off! He won't tell anyone, and I'm through. He wants to have a secret, he can leave me out of it!” The man threw his hands in the air, and Merlin pressed himself against the wall as in instinct, his heart pumping so hard at the man’s raised voice that his ears rang.

“What're you talking about, why are you here?” Merlin spoke up desperately, flinching away as the man approached. 

“Just say Jackson is finished with him, he'll know who I am,” the man growled. “Just tell Arthur I'm done with him. If he doesn't want to come out of the closet, he can make someone else his secret! Looks like you already are, the cheating son of a… Get out of the way! I’m leaving.”

Merlin realized he was blocking the path to the elevator and he stepped away as the man shoved past him. He cast a single dark look at Merlin, snarling at him, before the elevator doors shut and the man was gone, leaving Merlin quivering and shaking. 

The boy tried hard to control his breathing as he sat down on the couch, swallowing several times before his heart was able to calm down to a more peaceable rate. He didn't have too long to let his mind wander before Arthur came in, smiling and yet griping about something at work.

“How was your first day? Merlin? Merlin what's up?” Arthur frowned, coming closer as he noticed Merlin’s pale complexion.

“Who is Jackson?” Merlin stammered. Arthur’s face turned dark in an instant, and then he was sitting beside Merlin.

“Why?” He asked.

“He… He said he's finished?” Merlin swallowed. “He was really mad… I… I don't… Arthur? It was like… It was like he was…”

“Don't worry over it,” Arthur said immediately. “It's none of your concern. I… I am sorry, but I saw this coming for a while. It's okay, Merlin. Should we get take out tonight?”

“I can make dinner,” Merlin said softly. “Gaius gave me garlic bread I can do something with.”

Merlin slowly stood, but now the wheels in his head were turning. Arthur had begun to slink away to his office, however Merlin stopped him in his tracks with a question.

“Arthur?” He asked, swallowing hard. “Are you… Was he your… Boyfriend?”

Arthur swallowed hard, studying Merlin closely, before giving a shallow nod.

“But,” he said quickly. “We’re not talking on this subject again, alright? Go on and make dinner, I'll be working on a report, you can tell me about your job when he eat. But we’re not talking about this again, got it?”

Merlin nodded quickly, swallowing as he tried to keep a smile on his face, despite Arthur’s snappish language. In a moment Arthur was gone, and then Merlin went about fixing dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a little of what you think :) And kudos are loved!


	6. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while and this is very short, but I didn't want to add more as this chapter is pretty self contained. Also the holidays were crazy, but I finally had time to write this.

Arthur remained relatively harsh until the next morning, leaving Merlin a quivering mess inside, despite his desperate attempt to not take what Arthur said to heart. The next morning, the boy silently slipped from his room and made breakfast with only a single light on as the morning sun rose over the city. Merlin had just completed his meal when Arthur stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the now bright light. Huge blue bags underlined his eyes, and Merlin’s own eyes widened. He cleared his throat softly, before whispering a soft question.

“Did you sleep last night? Are you alright?”

“Hm?” Arthur yawned as he turned to Merlin. “What’s that kid?” 

“Are you alright?” Merlin spoke louder, clearing his throat softly. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“Oh…” Arthur trailed off, before nodding slowly. There was a moment of silence, before Arthur cleared his own voice and spoke. “Merlin… I am sorry. I know I was a bit… Harsh last night. I’m sorry, I really am. Don’t say it’s okay, because it’s not, but I just wanted you to know that I acknowledge it, and will try to make sure it doesn't happen again.” 

“I… Thank you,” Merlin murmured, his voice full of awe, and it made Arthur pause, wondering how many times Merlin had received no such apology. There was silence in the room again, and Arthur decided he best break it. He hesitated, and then a wonderful idea came into his head, and he beamed at his own brilliance. 

“For an apology,” Arthur declared. “I’ll take you out to dinner, anywhere you want!” 

“Really?” Merlin gave a sudden laugh. When the older boy looked confused, Merlin continued. “Is your mind always focused on the next meal? Really Arthur? Thanks, though, I’ll think about it. I like Thai and Indian.” “You do? They’re spicy…” Arthur trailed off, but the younger man simply rolled his eyes. 

“That just proves you haven’t had enough to know. :Let’s go to one of those,” he declared as he washed off his plate and put it away. “I’m going to work, see you this afternoon yeah?”

“See you,” Arthur nodded, ruffling Merlin’s hair when the boy got close enough. “I’ve had plenty, but we can get more.”

Merlin beamed, before slipping over to the elevator, Arthur chuckling, before going back to his breakfast, a happy smile on his face.

MMM

Merlin’s work day arrived with meeting new people, but the same sorts of tasks. Gaius fed Merlin a healthful, but delicious lunch, before declaring that he had to go out and pick up some supplies. 

“I’ll be back by closing, but as I’m traveling several towns over, I might be a bit of time. I must do this once a month or so. You can hold the fort, right Merlin?” Gaius smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

“Of course,” the boy declared, proud to hold such responsibility. Several people came in, praising Merlin’s ability to help them out, and before too long it was growing dark. It was still an hour and a half until the 7:00 closing, but Merlin found himself growing weary, so he pulled a chair up and relaxed into it. He had, shamefully, almost fallen asleep on the job, when the bell over the door tinkled.

Merlin yawned and stood, but immediately he froze. He locked eyes with the man who stood there, and then skittered back as the man came suddenly forward, catching Merlin’s collar in his hands. 

“I didn’t expect to see you again, boy,” the man spat as Merlin heaved for breath. “Remember me? From the shop? Ah, you do, I see. Didn’t realize you had a job with the old man, or I would have come by sooner.”

Merlin tried to wiggle away, eventually managing the bite the man’s hand, causing the thug to swear and leap the counter, catching Merlin against the wall, the boy sobbing as he tried to squirm out of the big man’s grasp.

“You were saved last time,” the man whispered. “I reckon you won’t be quite so lucky this time ‘round. The old man won’t be back until seven; we have all the time in the world.”

Merlin sobbed, fighting valiantly, when suddenly the man seemed to simply disappear, and Merlin opened his eyes to see the man bent in two, an enraged Arthur standing over him.

“How dare you,” Arthur spat at the man, grabbing his phone from his pocket and phoning Gwaine. He explained the situation in moments, before handcuffing the man and wrestling him away from Merlin, leaving him shocked by the very sudden events. It didn’t seem long before the night police had ushered the man from the area, leaving Merlin quivering and sobbing, a tiny huddle under the counter. 

Gentle hands coaxed him into the chair, Arthur murmuring assurances as he checked Merlin for injury. He found several places which would likely bruise, but other than that the boy looked unharmed.

“You’re alright,” Arthur assured gently. “Come on, let’s get you home. I came by to walk you, since it’s dark, so let’s get going. Gaius will be here any moment, I can explain.”

Merlin wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but there was a soft conversation somewhere, and then he was being ushered along to the high rise, and into the elevator, turning his gaze away from anyone who stared at his tearstained face.

In moments, Merlin was seated upon the couch, and then warm arounds were very slowly wrapped around him, providing merlin with enough warmth and comfort for him to sob into one big shoulder. More assurances were whispered until the youth’s tears slowly disappeared into occasional hiccups and shudders, the tears run out.

Finally Merlin collapsed against Arthur, snuggling and curling against the warmth as Arthur gave a deep sigh. He began to untangle himself, however Merlin whimpered and snuggled closer, desperate for the comfort to never end.

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured sadly, again untangling himself. “It’s alright, now shhh, get some sleep.”

Merlin blinked at Arthur, before curling in a ball on Arthur’s lap, leaving the older man to sigh and shake his head. He opened his mouth to protest, however he realized suddenly that Merlin had already cried himself to sleep, and he swallowed hard, averting his eyes for a moment, before they landed again on the face so angelic in sleep. A soft smile graced his face, and he ran a single hand through the boy’s hair, before sighing himself and trying to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me where you want this fic to go and any way I can improve. Also just tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
